Sonic At High School!
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: Sonic is at high school to defeat Eggman. Why Eggman is there, I do not know. Just read the darn story. Rated for some cussing  even though I don't like it... -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1 First Day

Me: Hey, people! I'm making a Sonic High School version! Yayness~! ^^

Jade: oh, great. Drama. -.-'

Me: Of course! That's what comes with all most all high schools! If you agree, comment! X3

Jade: …. Why me?

Sonic: I dunno…

Jade: …. When'd you… never mind.

Sonic: What?

Jade: R&R, and enjoy! ^^

Me: I don't own the Sonic cast or Mr. Blackfang! A friend of mine owns Blackfang. By the way, if I don't get Blackfang's personality right, sorry! All I gotta say! Continue!

It was a beautiful day on Mobius. A blue blur most of us have come to love ran into a house.

"So, Tails, got any news on ol' Eggman?" asked Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Yeah, I have. It turns out he's working as a teacher at Mobius High." Miles "Tails" Prower replied.

"High School? Oh, man, I've heard school's the worst!" replied Sonic.

"What's the worst?" asked Jade the Hedgehog, the cousin of Sonic.

"He's talking about High School." Tails said.

"Oh, come on, Sonic. High School's not that bad. Give or take a few stuck up teachers and annoying, bratty cheerleaders." Jade said.

"You sound as if you've been to High School." Commented Tails.

"Yeah, I have. That was before…. You know." Jade trailed off.

Sonic nodded, knowing about Jade's family's death. But, that my friends, is another story.

"So, are we gonna go to Mobius High?" asked Jade, sounding a little hopeful.

"No, I-"

"Yeah, we are. I signed us up. School starts on Monday! I even got Amy, Shadow, Cream, and Knuckles to come. Silver and Blaze are coming, too!" said Tails, interrupting the now-stunned Sonic.

Jade giggled a little at the look on Sonic's face. "I think you should have ran this by Sonic, Tails."

"I think you're right. Sorry, Sonic." Tails apologized.

"It's all right, little buddy. But, why Amy?" said Sonic.

"Well, I was talking to Cream about High School and Amy pretty much volunteered herself into it. I was going to ask her later."

"Well, personally, I can't wait until Monday! I kind of miss High School." Jade said with a smile.

~Monday, Jade's POV~

I woke up right on time on Monday morning. Knowing Sonic, he was still asleep. I got out of bed and got dresses in a purple tank top, blue jeans, light grey jacket, and a single golden locket on my neck. I took a breath, thinking about Sara's expression when she gave the locket to me.

I shook my head as I grabbed a horn and walked to Sonic's room. I then knocked on the door, saying, "Sonic, wake up! Don't wanna be late!"

"Five more minutes…" he said.

"If you don't wake up soon, I'm gonna get a nice, icy cold bucket of water!" I threatened.

I heard a thud, knowing Sonic fell out of bed trying to hurry up. I walked from his door, laughing at the face he must have had! Downstairs, I was making some homemade waffles.

By the time Sonic came downstairs, I was finished with the waffles. After Sonic came Tails.

"Hope you guys slept well last night. Today's gonna be a long day." I said, eating some of the waffles I made.

Soon, after brushing our teeth, the three of us walked out of Tails' house. We stopped by Cream's house, Amy's house, Shadow's house, and Angel Island where Knux lived.

Half way to school, we saw a portal open up. Silver and Blaze walked out of the portal.

"Hiya, Blaze! What's up?" I said.

"Hey, Jade. Everything's fine. How're you?" replied Blaze.

"Great! I haven't been to High School for a while now." I said.

We all then continued to walk to school. In the distance, I heard a bell. That was the warning bell.

"Crap! We're gonna be late!" I said. "Shadow, Sonic, we're gonna have to run everyone to school."

Shadow sighed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't blame me! It's Sonic's fault for being a slow-poke while brushing his teeth!" I said.

"Hey, don't blame it on me!" protested Sonic.

After a while of Sonic and I arguing, we managed to run everyone to school. We got to our separate classes just before the late bell rang.

I sighed in relief as I got my pencils and notebook out. I was in World History, first with Mr. Blackfang as the teacher.

Amy was in this class with me, so at least I had someone to talk to.

"Wow, this is so exciting Jade! This building's huge!" said Amy.

"Not compared to my old High School, Amy. Now, we're gonna have to be quiet. You don't want to get detention." I told her.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to your first day of Mobius High." Said Mr. Blackfang.

This guy seemed like he was gonna be one of my favorite teachers. I just hoped I would have more like him…

After World History came English. The teacher for that class was Mrs. Downs. In this class, I had Tails with me.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Mrs. Downs. Now, if I ever get off topic, tell me. I have A.D.D." said Mrs. Downs. "Okay, first off, I want you to introduce yourselves. I might forget it, so just remind me, 'k? How about you go first, since you are closest to my desk." Mrs. Downs pointed to me.

"No problem." I told her. I stood up so the class could see me. "My name's Jade the Hedgehog. I've had a pretty rough life and my cousin is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"_The_ Sonic?" squealed a girl in the back row. She was an orange cat with blue eyes.

_Great, a fangirl._ I thought. I nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, all of the girls squealed.

I cringed at the sound of those girly noises. I swore they nearly busted an eardrum!

Then, I thought of something else to say, but I held the thought back. More than likely, at least two of these girls were cheerleaders, the bratty kind.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jade. Girls, sit down. You next." Mrs. Downs then pointed to Tails.

Nervously, Tails stood up. "Well, I'm Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails. I'm a mechanic."

Once again, the girls squealed. "Oh, my god, he's so cute!" a few of them said.

You have got to be kidding me. Were these girls fangirls of all the guys?

English went by a little too slowly for my liking. Well, Biology was next and this time Sonic was in this class. The teacher was Mr. Jones. He looked like he was going to be harsh.

I knew I was right because not long after he took role, Sonic decided to take a nap in his desk. When Mr. Jones turned around, he shouted at Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic! What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh? Wha? Uh, forty-two?" replied Sonic with a confused look.

I fought the urge to laugh, but lost the battle.

Mr. Jones glared at me. "Is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class, Ms. Jade?"

I immediately stopped laughing. "No, Mr. Jones, sir."

"For disrupting class, you both will have detention." Mr. Jones said, filling out two slips of paper. "Thank you for leaving."

As Sonic and I gathered our things, I gave him the scariest death glare I could give him. We both walked by Mr. Jones' desk and took the paper slips.

As soon as we walked into the halls, I said, "Sonic, did you really have to sleep? You got me detention! How were you even tired, anyway?"

"Gym took a lot out of me." Muttered Sonic.

I stopped in my tracks. "_Gym_? You're tired because of GYM? You're always running around and you get tired from a few laps and push-ups?"

"Okay, you're under-exaggerating, Couz." Sonic said.

"Yeah, your point?" I started to walk again. "I am going to make your life at home a living hell, you hear me? I have _never_ gotten detention on the first day of school!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sonic shudder in fear. He knew I meant it. He was threatened by me, his own cousin.

"So, uh, where is this detention room?" Sonic asked.

"The slip says it's in D24. And, we're currently in A hall." I replied with a sigh.

"I hope this day goes by soon." Sonic muttered.

~Tuesday~

"Sonic, wake up! It's time for school!" I shouted through the door.

"Five more minutes!" he replied.

"Must I remind you of yesterday?" I growled.

Sonic suddenly opened the door. "Okay, I'm up!"

Who knew a girl could scare the crap out of Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest thing?

I only laughed at the thought.

Me: Yes~! I love Jade. X3

Sonic: ….

Me: Well, thanks for watching! This is Kara signing out! xD


	2. Chapter 2 The Cheerleader

Me: hi! Second chapter! YAYNESS!

Amy: yes, I get a POV!

Me: … how'd you know?

Amy: I just guessed! ^^

Me: uhhhh…. R&R…..

Amy: Kara doesn't own the Sonic characters or Mr. Blackfang!

Me: *cough* or a third oc… *cough*

~Amy's POV~

"Hey, Sonic!" I said as a glomped my future boyfriend.

I heard Jade snicker. "Oh, that is always so funny."

"Amy, please get off of me! We're going to be late for school!" said Sonic.

"Oh, fine." I muttered as I let go of my Sonic.

We then went to get Shadow, Cream and Knuckles. After we got those two, we continued to go to school.

Along the way, Silver and Blaze met up with us. Apparently, they got themselves a place to stay.

After we went to our classes, I heard a few girls talking about cheer tryouts.

That sounded like fun! And, may be Sonic would finally ask me out!

I rushed to the girls. "Hey, when are the tryouts?" I asked them.

"It's during lunch…" said the black cat.

That was five minutes from now. "Thanks!" I then waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot off like a rocket to the gym. I opened the gym doors and saw a small line there. I got in line.

"Next!" said the grey fox. That was me.

I walked forward and the fox said, "Name?"

"I'm Amy Rose." I replied.

"Okay, show us what you got." Said the yellow bird next to her.

I grabbed a pair of pom-poms and did a few splits while saying, "S! O! N! I! C! Beat the snot out of Eggman! S! O! N! I! C! Beat him like Thanksgiving ham! GO SONIC!" (A/N: I randomly thought of that… I WANTED TO BE ORIGIONAL! xD)

I then did some back flips, followed by a summersault and finished with a split. "Yay!"

After the fox and the bird whispered to each other and looking at my name, they glared at me. Uh-oh.

"We're sorry, you didn't make the team, Amy Rose." I cringed as the grey fox seemed to hiss my name.

"But, why not?" I asked.

"Because, Sonic is going to be ours." Replied the yellow bird.

"Now, get out of our gym!" screamed both girls.

For a moment, I froze. Then, I felt myself cry and I ran out of the gym. I ran straight to the nearest bathroom.

After a few minutes of crying, I heard someone walk into the bathroom.

"Amy, you okay?" said Jade.

"Y-Yeah." I lied with a sniffle. She didn't need to be involved.

Jade sat by me. "Amy, I know something's wrong. Did you tryout for cheerleading?"

I nodded.

"Why did they reject you?"

"They said Sonic was theirs."

"Was one a grey fox and the other a yellow bird?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"Jordan the Fox and Katie Jackson." I heard Jade mutter. She then told me, "Don't worry about those thickheads. They think they own the school. Everyone's just afraid of them. Come on, let's get you some lunch."

I nodded and we went into the lunch line. I got myself a sub and Jade got a slice of pizza. We sat at a circular table.

Halfway through my sub, I heard Jordan the Bird suddenly said, "You two, get up." She was talking to Jade and I.

I felt my heart stop in fear. Jade, however, stood up and grabbed her jug of milk.

"Tell me what to do again, diva." She dared Jordan.

"Okay, then, if I must. Get up." Replied Jordan.

I looked just in time to see Jade _pour her milk_ onto Jordan's head. I didn't think she would do that!

"Now, what was that?" Jade said, sweetly and innocently.

"Why you little! You'll pay for that!" hissed Jordan.

"Yeah, I'd _love_ to see that day." Jade scoffed. "Mess with me or my friends again, diva, and there'll be Jell-o down your shirt-o."

Jordan the Fox then stomped away in nothing but fury and revenge. Katie quickly followed her with a towel.

As soon as the two cheerleaders left the cafeteria, everyone- and I do mean _everyone_- started clapping.

Then, someone started chanting, "Jade the Hedgehog! Jade the Hedgehog!" and people started to join in.

Was literally everyone afraid of Jordan and Katie?

Suddenly, Jordan and Katie ran back with glares at everyone. That caused the cheering to stop. That would be a yes.

Jade then walked up to Jordan. "Okay, diva, how about we have a battle?"

Jordan smirked. "Okay, freak. Saturday at noon. At the park. Be there, or be chicken." She then walked away, again.

"Yeah, let's see if you show up." Muttered Jade.

Then, a green jaguar ran over. "Do you even know what you got yourself into?" he said.

"Nope, not really." Replied Jade.

"There's a reason she's feared in this school. She's the best fighter here!" replied the jaguar.

"What's your name, kid?" said Jade.

"I'm Jackson." He replied.

"Okay, Jackson, I'm sure I'm stronger than Jordan. I can run pretty fast, like Sonic. Just not fast enough. I'm also a wicked good fighter, too."

"Yeah, but you've never seen Jordan fight! She could be the captain of the wrestling team if she wanted to!" replied another jaguar.

"And, what's your name?"

"I'm Jessica." Replied the blue jaguar.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see on Saturday, right?" replied Jade.

The bell then rang and we went to our classes. I noticed that Jackson and Jessica looked at Jade with worry in their eyes.

Something told me Jordan the Fox was going to be a tough match for Jade; she may even need to use power from the purple- or Ivory- Chaos Emerald. That was something she hardly ever did, unless it was life-or-death.

My next class, I had Jordan in it. And assigned seats. Just my luck to be sitting next to the brat! If I could, I'd get my hammer and beat the crap out of her!

I got a glimpse of her red eyes and saw a knowing gleam in them. What was she thinking? Whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be good.

As I was walking to the flagpole, where my friends and I meet up, I saw Jordan walking to the back of the school. I followed her.

I neared the corner and heard Dr. Eggman there.

"So, Jordan. Did you do as I told you to?" said Dr. Eggman.

"Yes, I did, master. I'm to fight Jade the Hedgehog on Saturday." Replied Jordan.

"Good, good. By then, your new arm should be ready instead of this broken one."

I took a peak from the corner and saw Jordan had a _metal_ arm! She was a robot! As quietly and quickly as I could, I ran back to the flagpole. Jade needed to hear this as soon as possible.

~Jade's POV~

I was at the flagpole, the first one. Weird, I saw Amy here earlier. I then saw my best friend running over.

"Hey, Amy! Where's you go?" I asked her.

"J-Jordan is a… Robot!" she said, a little out of breath.

My eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah! I saw her _metal_ arm! It shone in the sunlight!" she whispered.

I felt my heart race. "That may be why Jessica and Jackson claimed she was strong!"

Amy nodded. "And, guess who was behind it!"

I looked at her. "Oh, please not Eggman!" I groaned.

"Yep. It's him." Amy replied.

"Should we tell the others?" I said after a moment.

Amy shook her head. "I don't think so. They may try to convince you to step down. Knowing you, you won't do that no matter what."

I smiled. "This must be why we're friends."

Then, Sonic and Shadow ran over. And I mean _ran_, like super-speed!

"I so won!" shouted Sonic.

"Yeah right, faker. I won and you know it!" growled Shadow.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

Some of the students still at school began to gather.

"Oh, my goodness! It's Sonic and Shadow!" said a girl.

"They're both so cool!" said another girl.

"Yeah, saving the world and all." Replied a third.

"Oh, come _on_, people." I muttered. I walked between the two opposites. "Must you two always fight? It's getting on my last nerves, ya know!"

Sonic and Shadow both flinched. They both had experienced my anger and they've told me it wasn't pretty.

Soon, though, the crowd left as quickly as it came. When we were all gathered, we went back to our homes.

Me: Yayness! Second chapter! Byes!


	3. Chapter 3 More Trouble

Me: Hey, peoplez!

Jade: what's gonna happen?

Me: *smirk*

Jade: you're hiding something from me…. Great…..

~Thursday, Jade's POV~

Thursday. Two days before the day of the big fight with Jordan the Fox. By now, the whole school had heard about the new girl fighting the cheerleader. They even started placing bets on who'd win.

So far, Jordan got the most votes. I guess the school didn't believe in me that much.

I was walking to my second block class, which was Biology. Great, I had to deal with Mr. Jones. I prayed that Sonic wouldn't fall asleep again. He did on Wednesday as well as Monday. Jackson and Jessica then ran over to me.

"Jade! Are you still sure about this fight?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah! Jordan is more than she looks." Jackson agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. People have started placing bets! I ain't backing down yet, 'kay you two?" I replied.

The two twin jaguars looked at each other. They then both looked to me.

"Okay, Jade." Replied Jackson.

"We'll be rooting for you!" said Jessica.

I smiled a little weekly. "Thanks you guys. I gotta get to class. See ya at lunch." I then walked away to Biology.

When I got to Biology, I sat in my seat. Soon after, Sonic came in. Running.

That was his mistake.

"Mr. Sonic! Running in school, are we? Detention!" said Mr. Jones.

"But, the bell hasn't even rung!" protested Sonic.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" glared Mr. Jones.

"N-Nothing, sir!" replied Sonic, taking the signed detention slip.

_ Oh, please let this living hell end sooner than it should be! _I thought.

Of course, luck was against me during this block. We apparently had homework, which I had no clue about because I had detention on Wednesday!

"Excuse me, Ms. Jade, but where is your homework?" Mr. Jones asked.

"I didn't know we had any." I replied.

"I gave it to you before you left." He replied calmly.

"No, sir, you didn't." I said as calmly as I could.

"Calling me a liar, huh? DETENTION!" he screamed the last word as loud as he could in my ear.

"WAH!" I screamed as I fell out of my seat. "That's not fair!"

"Go now Ms. Jade before I snap!" said Mr. Jones.

"Y-Yes sir, Mr. Jones!" I said as I grabbed my stuff, took the slip, and ran out of there in a hurry. In fact, I could have sworn I ran as fast as Sonic did on a regular basis! A first for me.

Sure I ran fast, like in a blur, but never as fast as Sonic.

As soon as I walked into D24, my cousin looked over.

"So, Mr. Jones sent you here too, huh Couz?" said Sonic.

"Yep. He said he gave me homework on Wednesday, but he only gave me a detention slip!" I exclaimed. "Did you get any homework?"

"No, I didn't." said Sonic.

"May be we should switch classes with Earth Science." I muttered with a sigh.

"We can do that?" Sonic asked, surprised.

I nodded and said, "Yeah." Was he really stupid or just unobservant?

"Well, I agree with you, Couz." Said Sonic. "We gotta switch out of Biology. Mr. Jones is a-"

"Sonic! Don't say that word!" I growled.

"Sorry! I forgot 'bout how sensitive you are to curse words." Replied Sonic, putting his hands up in defense.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered.

Later that day, Amy and I were waiting for the others to get to the flagpole. I saw Jordan the Robo-Fox walking away. My instincts kicked in.

"Amy, cover for me. I'm going to see what Fox's doing." I said.

"Okay, got it!" said Amy, nodding.

I then quietly followed Jordan the Fox as quickly as I could.

Jordan soon turned into an old factory and I continued to follow as all my instincts told me to turn back. I slowed my breathing and heartbeat as well as I could.

I hid behind a corner and listened to what she said.

"Master, have you finished with making my team, yet? Saturday's coming pretty fast." Said Jordan.

"Nearly done, Jordan. All that's left is a robot that will match that Tails fox." That was Eggman! What was he planning this time?

"Personally, I don't think you could have made a better plan for getting rid of those goody-two-shoes gang. Making me and my new team will guarantee their final defeat." Said Jordan. There was a hint of evil in her voice.

_ Oh, no. _I quietly left the factory and power-walked back home. I had to tell Sonic and the others. Amy and I could no longer keep Jordan's secret a secret.

As soon as I was clear, I ran to home and ran through the door. Everyone was in the living room, doing some homework.

"Guys, there's something you need to know. ASAP!" I said.

"What is it?" asked Blaze.

"Ya'll know Jordan the Fox, right?" When they all nodded, I continued. "On Tuesday, Amy told me she's a robot. I followed her to an old factory and saw her talking to Eggman. They're making a group of robots that will rival our abilities."

"But, Eggman's already made Metal Sonic. So, all he had to do was make a few more robots. If they're as powerful as Metal Sonic, we won't stand a chance!" said Blaze.

"Oh, dear!" said Cream.

"Chao! Chao!" agreed Cheese.

"Looks like we're in a pickle." Said Knuckles. "But, I'll beat the rust out of my opponent!" he then cracked his knuckles. Irony.

"Yeah, we're screwed!" I replied, nodded.

"Oh, come on, guys! We need to have a little more faith in ourselves!" said Amy.

"I'm going to have to agree with Amy." Sonic said, nodding.

"Yeah, we could work together and balance out each other's strengths and weaknesses." Said Silver.

I smiled. "So, I take it we're gonna be prepared on Saturday, huh?" I replied.

Everyone then nodded. "Yeah!

"Okay, then! It's settled! We're gonna fight!" said Sonic, giving his trademark smile.

"Those robo-freaks ain't gonna know what hit them!" agreed Knux.

"Right!" I exclaimed.

~Friday~

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Sonic as we walked to school.

I shrugged. "Just, be prepared, I guess. I don't really know."

"For once, I can't think of anything but that." Admitted Tails.

"Don't worry, lil' buddy. We'll do what we can." Said Sonic.

"That's all we really can so, Sonic." I said.

"Though, what's bugging me is why would Eggman want all of us dead, then his main enemy is Sonic?" said Cream.

"I guess it's 'cause we'd get in his way, too." Said Amy.

"That makes sense, actually." Said Blaze.

"Well, of course it does." Said Shadow. "He's the villain."

We got to school. "See ya, guys. And, Sonic, DON'T fall asleep!" I said.

"I'll try." Said Sonic.

~Jordan's POV~

I walked to my next class. That Amy chick was in that one. I felt like it was time to make her life a living hell.

As soon as the teacher turned away, I threw a ball of paper at him. Mr. Jones turned around.

"WHO THREW THAT!" he shouted. He clutched the paper in his right hand.

No one answered. I smirked to myself.

He opened the paper and scanned it. "AMY ROSE!"

Her head snapped up. "Y-yes, sir?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Jones asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Jones, sir." She replied, calmly. She was gonna get hell soon.

"Why does this paper have your name on it? And, is this 'Sonic' character the same Sonic whom I despise?" asked Mr. Jones.

Amy blushed. "Sir, I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"Write your name. No questions asked." He replied.

"Yes, sir." She wrote her name and gave it to Mr. Jones. He looked at both papers.

"I want to see you after class, Ms. Amy." Said Mr. Jones.

"Yes, sir." Muttered Amy. Then, the gears started to turn in her head. She glared at me, obviously pissed off. She had revenge written all over her face. "I will get you." She whispered.

"Mr. Jones, sir!" I said. "Ms. Amy just threatened me!"

He turned around. "Ms. Amy, is that true? Did you really threaten my star pupil?"

"But, Jordan threw the paper! She just copied my handwriting!" protested Amy.

"I find that VERY hard to believe. Go to detention and meet me after school." Said Mr. Jones, handing Amy the detention slip.

I smiled, very please with myself and silently laughed. I was a bitch.

~Amy's POV~

I stormed to D24 in tears. I didn't do anything! That was all Jordan! How could that demon get away with that? When I walked in, I saw Jade and Sonic there. Jade was very pissed at Sonic.

"Jade, Sonic? What are you two doing in detention?" I asked as tears continued to fall.

"Sonic ran and I tried to stop- Amy, WHAT HAPPENED?" said Jade.

"Jordan got me in trouble, when I didn't do anything. Why is she such a… a… a bitch?" I said.

Jade looked at me, shocked. She had never heard me say a word like that. When she regained her senses, she said, "I'll let that one slide since you're obviously pissed. But, what did she do…. This time?"

"She made a note and copied my signature, threw it at Mr. Jones-"

"Ouch, I hate him." Interrupted Sonic.

Jade wacked him. "Let her finish, you idiot!"

"Ow! Okay, sorry!" said Sonic.

"Anyway, when Mr. Jones looked at the paper, he saw the signature and told me to see him after class. Then, I threatened Jordan, she told, and then he said to come here and meet him after school." I said.

Jade sighed. "Well, we'll get her tomorrow. Her and her group, 'Kay, Amy?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Jade."

"Well, we ARE best friends." Jade smiled.

I then hugged Sonic. "And, a future couple!" I squealed.

Jade laughed as Sonic struggled in my hug. "Amy! Get off!" he said.

I simply smiled, feeling a LOT better.

Me: Well, that's the third one! =D The next one has another OC, that is NOT MINE! =) PEACE OUT!


End file.
